minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Nell
Nell is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode who debuts in "A Journey's End?". She is voiced by Julianne Buescher. She first appears in "A Journey's End?". Overview Appearance Nell has blonde hair with a red hair clip on the left side and and a white one on the other, blue eyes and light-colored skin. In "A Journey's End?", her attire includes a green and gray competitor's uniform, a brown chain necklace, and a single gray and green part of her long pants on her left foot. She also has a reddish-brown, greenish-brown (Aqua), and a white anklet on her right foot. In "Hero in Residence", her appearance is similar to what she looked like in Episode 8, but her sleeves have been cut off, resembling that of a tank top. She now wears a set of bluish-green shorts. In the New Ocelots, the only difference is that she’s put on a jacket over the tank top. Personality Nell appears to be a kind individual and is always polite, even to her Competitors. She is quite good-natured, as shown when even after Jesse attacked her once/twice she is still quite friendly towards him/her. Appearances Season 1 *"A Journey's End?" Season 2 *"[[Hero in Residence|'Hero in Residence']]" *"[[Giant Consequences|'Giant Consequences']]" *"[[Above and Beyond|'Above and Beyond']]" Quotes Death (Re-spawned, Determinant) Killed By *Emily (Determinant) On the vine wall after Gladiator Junction in the Lava Race, if Jesse chooses to beat Emily or do nothing, Nell will fall in lava and die, but will later respawn. Killed Victims *Lukas (During Spleef) *Petra/Ivor (During Spleef) Trivia *If Jesse decides to be silent during his/her motivational speech, Nell will say, "But that stare of yours is filling me with... determination." This might have been an Undertale reference. Gallery Nell about to eliminate Lukas and Ivor.png I got a double!.png|Nell after killing Lukas and Ivor/Petra. (Determinant) Nell about to eliminate Jesse.png Nell holding an Iron Shovel.png Nell hiding behind Clutch.png|Nell hiding behind Clutch. (Determinant) Mcsm_ep8_nell_sneaking.png|Nell showing Jesse where her wheat farm is. Mcsm ep8 NellatstartofLavaRace.jpg|Nell with Herzog at the start of the Lava Race. Emily, Nell and Herzog at the starting line.png Very nice.png Capture d’écran 2017-11-14 à 21.02.15.png|Nell falling (Determinant) Nell gasping.png Mcsm ep8 jesse-nell-flown.png|Nell and Jesse almost falling in lava at Gladiator Junction. (Determinant) That was so Tim!.png Mcsm ep8 nell.png|Nell after Jesse saves her. (Determinant) Nell telling everyone that Jesse saves her.png|Nell telling everyone that Jesse saves her. (Determinant) Nell standing.png Nell3.jpg|Nell holding a Wooden Sword in a game of "The Walls". (Determinant) Nell, Jesse and Emily.png Right behind you, fearless leader.png Nell prepare to attack.png Awsome people.png Nell hugging Jesse.png Stacy plays Give bone to jesse.png You dudes heard that too right.png Yes, terrifying!.png Nell and Jesse.png Over Thatway.png Nell watching Jesse leaves.png Wtf there's two Jesse.png Horizon33_19-12-2017_47-12-15.jpg|Nell being taken away by Romeo's Golems. (Determinant) AaB Nice Team.png AaB Confrontation.png Horizon33_19-12-2017_9-30-16.jpg|Nell hugging Stacy. Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Competitors Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Games Category:Respawned Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Adventure Pass Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:The Ocelots